The present invention relates to water collection systems and, more particularly, to a rainwater collection and distribution system embodying an apparatus for collecting rainwater in an easy to transport tank, wherein the apparatus is adapted to direct the distribution of excessive and reuse the collected rainwater.
Rain that lands on the roof of a house or building typically gets collected in a gutter system and funneled to downspouts, where it flows down and out, eventually spilling out on to the ground, unable to be used, and possibly causing damage to the foundation of said house or building. Rain barrel or buckets placed underneath a downspout collect a large and very heavy volume of water. However, when a barrel or bucket of water is full, additional water runoff is not a purposefully directed to a predetermined location, causing water to possibly seep down into soil close to the house and into house foundation. And because a large volume of water is very heavy (1 gallon=8.35 lbs), once collected, such means are very difficult to move to another location for reuse of the collected water. Alternatively, splash-blocks known in the art to direct water away from the house's foundation, do not enable to collection of the rainwater or transport thereof for reuse.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for collecting rainwater in an easy to transport receptacle, wherein the apparatus is adapted to direct the flow of excessive rainwater and reuse the collected water.